Bakura's Adventure In The Past Rewritten
by Keiko-keket
Summary: I'm re-writing Bakura's Adventure inthe past, cuz I didn't really like the way I wrote the first chapter last time, so here it is re-written, and I'm sure some of you won't like this, but I changed it to a yaoi, with eventual lemon! R&R pweese!


Bakuras Adventure In The Past Re-written By Keiko G.O.D

Keiko: Hi ho! I've actually started re-writing this! Bwahahahahaaa! Sorry to all those who like the first chapter, but it's gone bye bye!

Ryou: And you've also changed it into a yaoi.

Keiko: With lemon in much later chapters! ^_~ Again, sorry for all youz out there, but I had an idea so close to the first BAITP, that I decided to re-write it!

Bakura: Aren't you gonna do that presentation you've been jumping around all morning for?

Keiko: OH YEAH!!!! Preeeeeeesenting, my newest associate, my hated (but hot) enemy, my writers block Jarrow!!!

Jarrow: Bite me!

Keiko: And I'm probably the first to insert their writer's block in a fanfic, causing him to WANT me to write it… so technically he can't be my writers block in this fic! Which means I can write so many chapter, and not have to stop! Yay! ^0^

Jarrow: Unless I don't like a chapter, THEN I'll make sure you can't write for weeks!

Keiko: Eep! Just when you thought it was safe to write… dun dun duuuuuuun…

Jarrow: **sweatdrops**

Keiko: TANK UUUUUU!! Kari, you drew me Jarrow, and caused me to huck my old writers block, Blocky!

Bakura; You didn't toss him, you had Wing Zero step on him again…

Ryou: Shot him with a buster rifle…

Jarrow: Gave Heero a flamethrower and said, "point, aim and shoot"…

Yugi: Gave Duo a thermal scythe, and pointed him in the right direction…

Yami: And gave Mokuba sugar.

All: **shudders**

Keiko: Brrr… Mokuba on sugar…

Jarrow: Start writing or I'll stop you!

Keiko: WRITING!!!

Chapter One: Dreams, and Birthdays!

(Ryou's POV)

I sat alone in my soulroom, and began my nightly ritual. I thought. Thought about Yugi and his Yami, about my own Yami, and how cruel he is, about how I always seemed to be so unlucky. Somewhere along that train of thought, I fell asleep, and began to dream…

I was in a desert on a charcoal colored horse, in the company of many men, all of them looked like they were Egyptian. I turned to look beside me, and gasped. There, sitting gracfully on a snow white horse, was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had short white hair, and long bangs that covered mostly over one of his red and white eyes. He wore a robe of deep violet, adorned with gold trimmings. He had four gold arm bands, two on his wrists, and two up by his shoulders, each had a ruby embedded in it. He turned towards me, his gold earrings glittering in the sun, and spoke, but in a different language, Egyptian most likely. But, before I could translate what he was saying…

… I woke up, to the ringing of my alarm clock. Sitting up, I brushed some of my own white hair out of my eyes, and sighed. Glancing at the calendar, my eyes widened as I saw the date. September 18th, my birhtday (made it up, if anyone knows what his birthday really is, I'd like to know). Sighing, I climbed out of bed, and grabbed some clothes, and went to take a shower.

My thoughts returned to my Yami, who had not yet yelled at me that morning. I pondered that as I let the hot water cascade over my body, and enjoyed the silence.

//Missed me yet?// droned a sarcastic voice inside my head. I groaned, my Yami had woken up. /Actually, I was just thinking about you, Bakura-sama/ I replied, making sure he heard me call him master.

//Ah, I see that you're birthday is today. How many years? 16? Congrats hikari, you're older than I ever got//

I blinked. So Yami was 15 when he was sealed. That wasn't much of a life.

/ If you like, Bakura-sama, I could lie and say I'm 15, until I'm 30/ I joked, hoping that he would be humored, and not come out to hit me. My wish was rewarded, when I heard his laughter resonating through our mental link.

// Nice one, weakling, never thought you could ever be funny. But no, having you older can get me into places I need to be.//

/Like where, Bakura-sama?/ I asked innocently. I doubted me being any older could help him with getting anywhere. It never stopped him from getting into bars before.

// Never mind, weakling, you wouldn't know those places, ever. But, since it is your "special day" today, here's your reward. By passing my age, and not getting into any serious trouble throughout your meaningless existance, I suppose I can go easier on you in your lessons. But that does NOT mean they will stop!//

I stood there for a moment, shocked. I wasn't going to be hurt as badly? Wow, a miracle, guess I do have a little luck. / Thank you so much, Bakura-sama, I greatly appreciate your kindness./

// Whatever weakling, now you better go downstairs. I sense many people downstairs//

Quickly getting out of the shower, I got dressed and headed downstairs, to see what my Yami wastalking about.

Only to be shocked out of my mind when I heard "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIHTDAY RYOU!!!!!"

I looked around, and saw that all my friends (Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Malik, Mai, Tea, Otoogi (sp?), and Isis) and my father were standing there, in front of me, each holding a gift, and a cake sitting on the table.

All I could say was " Oh my". Everyone laughed, and insisted that I opened the presents.

*~*~*~*~

(In the park)

A large, glowing sphere descended from the night sky, unnoticed by all. With a flash, there were four people standing there. After muttering a few words to each other, they all ran off, and dissapeared.

*~*~*~

Keiko: All I can say is CHAPTER ONE IS DONE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Ryou: And the mysterious figures?

Keiko: Later Ry-chan, later.

Ryou; All I can say is oh dear…

Jarrow: I'm not here yet **taps foot angrily**

Keiko: And not likely for another chapter or two ^_^;;;

Jarrow: I feel the need to block a writer..

Keiko: Uh oh!

Bakura: REVIEW!

Keiko: And hurry! Or I might have my writing blocked!


End file.
